<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Man's Opinion by irisdoesnotexist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907180">Dead Man's Opinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdoesnotexist/pseuds/irisdoesnotexist'>irisdoesnotexist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Loads of Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To be honest, Unrequited Love, can simply be a product of lights mania, doesnt have to be read in a shippy way, it depends on your perception of the fic, lawlight brainrot, maybe? - Freeform, their whole relationship is subjective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdoesnotexist/pseuds/irisdoesnotexist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene in atla where Azula hallucinates her mother.<br/>--<br/>"“You fear me. You’ve always feared me.”<br/>--<br/>I do not own Death Note or Avatar: The Last Airbender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional L/light, L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Man's Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was sweating. He tied and retied his tie, trying at a pity attempt to regain any form. He grew impatient and soon just ripped it off completely, his collarbone now visible. This never happened. Light Yagami always had form. Desperately trying to wipe the sweat off his forehead, his mind raced, thinking. Thinking of his perfect victory, his path as the god of the new world. Silly hours like this didn’t affect him, right? He looked at his reflection, shaking. He looked at his unkept hair and the sweat on his brow. He was shaking with anger. He grabbed a nearby hairbrush and flung it at the mirror, breaking it with a loud crash. He was breathing heavily, his heart starting to race. Then,</p><p>“It’s a shame, I would’ve thought Kira would keep his mask on for longer”</p><p>Light froze. He knew that voice, and it sent chills down his spine.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here…” he said, trembling. He kept his hands firmly on the vanity to brace himself. He forced himself to look in the mirror, meeting the cold gaze of his enemy. L.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to miss my friends victory, would I?” A slight tease in his voice. Lights blood boiled and more sweat erupted, a burning sensation in Lights throat presented itself. He could feel the bile rising. He forced himself to calm, but couldn’t stop the shaking. He couldn’t and he was starting to give up. </p><p>“Don’t pretend to act like you’re proud, your sole purpose was to hunt me and end my reign. You threatened the god of the new world! You deserved to die!” Light screamed, voice still shaking. He clenched his teeth, trying to regain some if any form. Sanity. </p><p>“You’re slipping, Light. The walls you built around yourself are starting to come undone. It seems to me the god of the new world is starting to break”<br/>
L was starting to smile. He was in his signature hunchback standing pose, hands tucked into his pockets. He was looking at Light with amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“For years you’ve tried to convince yourself that by killing, you were creating a safe haven. You let yourself give into Kira, abandon the weak parts of yourself. But Light, I believe you’ve blurred the lines between strong and weak. good and evil.” L continued. Light looked down, cheeks burning. He swallowed the uneasiness he felt. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes. The room was starting to feel very warm. He whipped around, his back to the mirror.</p><p>“Well what choice did I have?!” He yelled. His desperation sank deeper the more he talked to the thin man. He wanted to explain. He wanted L to understand. “Who else could have done it L?! Nobody else had the guts! NOBODY UNDERSTOOD LIKE I DID!” He screamed. He knew he sounded pathetic, lord knows he knew, but he didn’t care. He was panting now, pain shot up into his head. The room was beginning to spin. </p><p>L gave him a pitiful stare. Light wanted to rip it off, just like he did all those years ago. If he did it once he could do it again. But he was glued to where he was standing, sweat dripping from his ashen face. L moved closer.</p><p>“Light, I’m talking to you. I’m talking to the Light Yagami that I knew, the one that may have shared the same ideals as Kira, but was not Kira.  You know this is not justice, you know that is murder.” He said, his tone softened. He moved closer to the shaking Light. Light tore his eyes away and looked at the moving ground. His voice disappeared. </p><p>How dare he.</p><p>How. Dare.He.</p><p>A dead man’s opinion was like looking into the black abyss. Except when Light looked, he saw his pathetic face staring back up at him.</p><p>Rage, desperation, sadness all built-up and shot out of him. He unleashed his fury, all while tears dripped down his cheeks, making lines of sorrow on his face.</p><p>“THERE WAS ONLY ONE PATH AND YOU KNOW IT! KIRA IS JUSTICE. HIS WORD IS TRUTH. MY  WORD IS TRUTH.”  He unleashed. He looked for any reaction on L’s face. There was nothing. </p><p>“If you truly believed that, I would not be here.”</p><p>Tears fell. Light heaved.<br/>
One last desperate attempt. One last look into the abyss. </p><p>“You fear me. You’ve always feared me.”</p><p>L softened. A whole new expression came onto his face. He untucked his hands from his pockets.</p><p>“No Light, I loved you. Kira could not drive out the love I had for Light Yagami.”</p><p>Light finally snapped. </p><p>He whipped back around and threw the first object he could grasp at the mirror, shattering it almost completely, and L could no longer be seen. Light sunk to the ground and sobbed. He curled up and let himself cry. Light could faintly hear Misa shriek from afar but he couldn’t care less.</p><p>He just wanted it to end. He just wanted it all to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually was so hard to write omg uihdwkqdl <br/>kudos and comments are always appreciated.  </p><p>- iris &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>